Naraku's Plan
by Silverkitteh2
Summary: Sango's in big trouble. First she's kidnapped. Then she can't remember who she is. Then she's a child. And now Sesshoumaru has her! Can it get any worse? Add in Naraku's unknown plan.
1. Chapter 1: Kagura Appears

Naraku's Plan

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha..::sigh;: But I do own those adorable fluffy white ears!! -pulled over by lawyers..::muttermutter:: Nvm I dont own those either ;

Chapter 1: Kagura Appears

The InuyashaGroup was asleep. Kagome and Sango in sleeping bags, hippo lying on top of a huge Kilala, Miroku leaning against the bark of a sakura tree , and Inuyasha keeping a look out for danger than drifting into sleep. Right after the inu hanyou's head moved a large section of the tree clattered to the ground at the exact spot where his Inuyasha's neck had been. The fallen section clattered the ground with a huge THUD awakening everyone. Kagura appeared upon her large white feather a frown appearing upon her lips hidden by her colored fan as she spoke. "Seems, I will not have the pleasure of seeing your death Inuyasha…too bad. She smirked turning her cold red eyes to the rest of the group as the settled onto the grounded Kagome.

Guess I'll just have to take a consolation prize." Inuyasha jumped from the tree drawling his fang the Tetsusaiga as he landed in

Front of the startled Kagome. "Don't you lay a finger Kagome!"Inuyasha growled. Kagome stood as she couldn't stop staring at Inuyasha and his protective side totally confused. Inuyasha…? Sango stood up in her red, white, and pink kimono her natural long brown hair down and tied at the end with a white ribbon. Kilala by her master's side and Miroku starting to uncover his kazana. Sango unstrapped her boomerang bone and glared at Kagura as she spoke in defiance. "You will not take Kagome." Kagura smirked once again behind her fan. "Such bakas." Kagura moved the fan from her face as she swayed it then in a turning motion announced her attack. "Dance of the Dragon." The four twisters swirled around the group as Miroku and Sango held their ground , but unable to see clearly in the dark night were taken aback and knocked back into unconsciousness.

Kagome was frantically searching for her bow and arrows , but to no luck to seemed to have disappeared. "Oh no where can they be!?" She glanced toward a twister heading her way and screamed. "Ah Inuyasha help!!!" Inuyasha had taken care of one of the twisters with his wind scar and was handling another when he heard Kagome's shout and turned. "Kagome!!" Kagura took an advantage of this and twirled her fan. "Wind blades dance." Wind blades knocked Inuyasha back sending him away from Kagome as Kagome was blasted away and a dark black smoke similar to Naraku's miasma surrounded the area. Once the smoke cleared Inuyasha gradually stood up as he heard Kagura laugh and fly away upon her feather holding an unconscious body. "No Kagome!!!!!!!!" Damnit she was kidnapped! Kagome you idiot…"

CLIFFHANGER!!! Yeah I know.::insert evil laugh:: Don't you all love me

Sneak preview: Chapter 2: Kidnapped!!?

"I am sorry to interrupt, but if Kagura did not come to kidnap Kagome-sama then why?"

Kagome and Inuyasha both looked to Miroku ((Inuyasha finally on his feet again with a really sore back x3 (). "That's a good question, Kagome said. The others nodded. Shippo looked around noticing something. "Hey wait where is Sango!?" Inuyasha anime sweat dropped."You don't think….?"

Well anyway till next time.

(( - R&R ()


	2. Chapter 2: Kidnapped?

Sorry its take me forever to update I had some difficulties but im back. And for shangxiang10 and the rest of you out there I've decided to continue on with me story; 3

Disclaimer: -watches Kagome and Kikyo toggle-war over Inuyasha- : sigh: Yeah I don't own Inu-chan..;-;

Chapter 2: Kidnapped!?

Kagome glared at him muttering, ((--; () I'm fine Inuyasha…" Inuyasha had a very blank look on his face. "Hey you're okay..." "Yeah…are you okay." She asked totally confused. "Feh, I wasn't worried about you or anything." Kagome sweat dropped. "I never said you…" "You should just go home, I'm sick of you getting kidnapped and then having to waste time to come and rescue…" Kagome looked at him very coldly as Inuyasha's eyes widened and he pleaded. "Gah! No Kagome don…" Inuyasha, ((kagome said sweetly () SIT" ((() Inuyasha fell creating a crater in the ground. Humph, he acts like I always get kidnapped Kagome mumbled. Inuyasha started to get up.

"Wench." "SIT! Inuyasha fell again the crater getting deeper. "Oww…" Kagome crossed her arms. "Serves you right." Miroku had awoken from his unconsciousness and walked to Inuyasha and Kagome with Shippo on his shoulder having a very serious look upon his face. "I am sorry to interrupt, but if Kagura did not come to kidnap Kagome-sama then why?" Kagome and Inuyasha both looked to Miroku ((Inuyasha finally on his feet again with a really sore back x3 (). "That's a good question, Kagome said. The others nodded. Shippo looked around noticing something. "Hey wait where is Sango!?" Inuyasha anime sweat dropped. (( oo() () "You don't think….?" Kirara nudged Kagome's leg holding a piece of cloth in her mouth. Kagome bent down to a now kitten form Kirara and removed the cloth. "What have you got there Kirara…wait isn't this to Sango's.." All anime fall and say at once. "SANGO WAS KIDNAPPED!!!?"

Elsewhere in Naraku's castle Sango awoke to an unpleasant smell of dry blood. She found blood upon her wrists and ankles that where now chained to the wall of what looked like a cell her weapons no where in sight not even her hidden blades. Where the hell am I? What happened? "Hello?" She felt a cool drift of air as a creak of a door sounded and a chilling voice filled with the evilness she loathed entered the room his voice echoing through her ears. "So you've finally awoken."

**Sneak preview of Chapter 3: The Taste of Blood**

"Why the hell not! She screeched." He laughed to himself as if just telling a joke and walked over toward her. Looking into his red demonic eyes she felt a chill run down her spine and the loss of her voice as she let out a growl to makeup for the weakness. It didn't faze him in the least as he placed his cold clammy hands onto her chin lifting it so she'd look him square in the eye.

(( another Cliffee! If you want me to continue with this story I need at least 5 reviews()


	3. Chapter 3: Taste of Blood

Hey everyone! . Silverkitteh here with some good news. Its finally summer so I have lots of free time now. I hope so far you have enjoyed my Naraku's plan story and I'm terribly sorry it took so long to update x-x;

For waiting so long I have a special treat for you. Since you've all been so patient I promise to put up a new chapter each day and thanks to all those who reviewed! 3

Now here it is..the long awaited third chapter of Naraku's Plan!

Crystal: pokes Naraku with a stick Say it T.T

Naraku: Wench…

Crystal: Be nice  I can make you fall in love with Kagome ; waves hand over keyboard

Naraku: O-O

Crystal: evil grin

Naraku: mutter Crystal does not own any of the Inuyasha characters…

The Taste of Blood

Sango glared at the man before her, if you could call him that. Hatred burnt in her dark brown eyes as past images flooded through her memory. Oh so much horrible blood, her brother's shrieks, her friend's anguish.

Flashback

Kohaku stood with cold unknowing eyes staring at his sister; blood dripping down his chain sickle. Her father's body lay dead among the cool moist dirt that acted as its own burial. Screams sounded again as the chain sickle took another terrible path to end a friend's life. She stood there and in a flash it was her turn. The blade sliced deep into her back the pain so horrible it could be felt all over again.

"Ko..haku," the young exterminator gasped as her brother returned to normal. "Sango…" he whispered. "No Sango what have I done!" The tears were forming in her little brothers eyes and she reached out the cradle him in her arms. To protect him from the terrible mind control that had destroyed so many around them, but she was never given the chance..arrows stabbed her brother and her. Everywhere; there were puncture marks on her legs and chest. Through her armor red blood lined her blood; turning black as she fell onto her brother. Everything went black as she experienced what felt like death and lost her brother unable to save him.

As she seemed to die she felt the blood rush to her head and she was in another place. Standing before her dear friend Kagome; her younger brother who had fooled her once more was holding his chain sickle high. Blood dripped along Kagome's arm.

End flashback

So many times had her friends been hurt, so many times had she gone after her younger brother, and even once had she betrayed her dear friends who nursed her back to health and cared for her like a family. It brought shame to her that not only now could she not help her brother, but she had so easily been captured and would probably die by the man she despised.

Naraku just stood there; surprisingly he didn't wear the baboon pelt but the young prince's image. He watched her emotions like a cat cornering a mouse. Sango's fear, her love, her anger, it all empowered him in a strange way and he smirked at the chained woman in front of him touching her icy cheek with a hand. "Do not fear your death, my dear." he chuckled quite amused by the taijiya. She glared at him again; losing the fear of never seeing her brother or friends again. He was her enemy she would never let him win again her. He laughed again, cold and dry at her change of emotion.

She stared at him, the cool glare still in her brown chocolate orbs. "What's so funny?" He stopped laughing and gave her a cruel smile. "You, my fiery tigress." he said in a soothing voice that sent chills up Sango's spine. She shuddered still feeling the touch of his hand in her cheek, it gave her goose bumps. "Don't touch me," she hissed at him wanting to smack him, but her hands were weighed down by the rough heavy iron around her ankles and wrists that weighed her like a ton to the ground, trapping her. Naraku frowned at this and removed his hand, getting a bit irritated with her, but calmly regained his composure, realizing now would not be the best time to release his anger. No, not when he needed her for his plan; there would be time later for fun. Once he had what he wanted.

"Now back to what I was saying," he gazed along her body pausing in his speech; looking to her bloodied wrists and ankles to her torn taijiya uniform that barely covered her light figure, he grinned looking lower to her legs and stomach like a famished carnivore coming up to a lamb. Sango stared at him as he looked her over and blushed darkly, stuttering as she spoke from embarrassment realizing in this state she was truly a prisoner. "W-what are you …doing?" He finally lifted his eyes to her face. "Just taking in my prize.." he gave a cruel smirk. "I am not your prize you bastard!" her face flushed as she screamed angrily at him.

"Watch you tongue Sango, unless you want to be in an even more comfortable position." She closed her mouth and gave him an icy glare. "Much better, now know this Sango. You wont be killed because I have a certain use for you and if you try to escape…." Naraku paused again and Kohaku entered the room, his eyes dull from Naraku's mind control as he moved in front of Naraku, Naraku petted the boy's hair like he was a pet then moved his other hand to Kohaku's neck, giving a cruel smile to Sango.

"Kohaku…" Sango whispered staring wide-eyes as her brother." Kohaku please don't listen to Naraku! He's just using you!" Kohaku stared blankly at his older sister, not speaking a word. "He's under my control Sango, he doesn't even know you." Tears shimmer in Sango's eyes trying to fall as Sango held them back desperately not wanting Naraku to see her cry. "No Kohaku…" "Kohaku leave us." Naraku ordered. Without hesitation Kohaku left the room leaving Sango alone with Naraku once more. "Kohaku!" Sango cried out as her brother left, seeming to not even notice her. "Well I'm sure you know the consequences…"

She glared at Naraku. "You sick basturd leave Kohaku alone! He's innocent!" Naraku chuckled. "I hope your accommodations are to your liking, because like your brother because of your use to me…you aren't going anywhere." Anger over took her and she rattled her iron bonds. "Why the hell not! She screeched." The hanyou laughed to himself as if telling a joke and walked toward her. Looking into his red demonic eyes she felt a chill run down her spine and the loss of her voice as she recovered with a sharp growl to makeup for weakness. It didn't faze him in the least as he placed his cold clammy hands onto Sango's chin roughly lifting it do they were eye to eye.

Instead of being angry with her insolence he looked quite pleased. "That's a secret." Then he did something that would give her nightmares for years to come. He bit down hard on her lip drawing a warm blood and pulled her face to his harshly giving her a forceful kiss as the taste of blood filled her mouth. Naraku kept biting down upon her lips, trying to slip his tongue in making her lose oxygen . Finally after what seemed like forever he pulled away leaving Sango in a exhausted state. Naraku just smiled and went to leave, walking through the door, Sango staring after, her hair a mess without the usal ribbon, her reyes wide and digusted, her mouth open slightly as the blood replayed in her mouth.

The only sound heard was harsh slam of the door as Naraku left her dazed, angry, and confused. Naraku had stolen so many things from her…her family's lives, her brother, and now he had stolen…her first kiss.

Fwee hoped you liked that, I decided to make it pretty long for taking so long to update. Tell me whish pairing you want. The choices are

Sesshoumaru/Sango

Inuyasha/Sango

Kouga/Sango

Naraku/Sango shudder

….No Miroku/Sango though…e-e unless you all REALLY want it

Well the new update will be up tomorrow 5:00 at the latest! Please Review 33

Silverkitteh


	4. Chapter 4: To the Rescue

First off, thanks for all the great reviews!

SanMirLover: Don't worry there wont be a love triangle with Miroku, in this story Miroku will be more of a friend to Sango then a boyfriend or possible husband.

eatlemonADE: Interesting suggestions, but its all pretty much planned out from her on to the probably next chapters. I do like the storyline though and I'll keep it in mind for future story ideas. I also plan around June to start a new story on Sango/Naraku for all the fans enjoyment and amusement.

To everyone else once again thanks for the great reviews.

Now here's chapter four!

Crystal: Today its Kanna's honor to perform the disclaimer!

Kanna: o-o

Crystal: Um...Kanna…

Kanna: o-o :stares at readers:

Crystal:blink: Kanna….disclaimer

Kanna: o-o :stares at Crystal:

Crystal:shudder: eh...never mind…I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters

To the Rescue

It was the next day, the sun hung low in the sky as the moon waited to rise and cloak the sky in night. Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Kirara, and Miroku were all together surrounded by thickets and thickets of Oak and Pine trees. There was a moist, dry feeling in the air almost making it feel hot and humid in the area. The group had been following the scent of Naraku with Inuyasha's keen nose after realizing Sango had been kidnapped, but along the way they'd been stopped by some lesser demons craving Kagome's few shards of the shikon no tama.

Though they were easy to beat, there were so many it exhausted the group and lost them quite a bit of time after Sango's capture. Kirara was injured pretty badly and had been transformed back to her kitten form. When the battle had finished everyone in the group had been tired and unready to move on, except for Inuyasha of course. Kagome had convinced him to rest for a bit in the woods, telling him it'd be pointless to go save Sango if they didn't have enough energy to fight themselves and showing the fact that some of them were injured.

Reluctantly Inuyasha agreed and in the end the group set up some tents, with Kagome's help all got there rest and had a good refilling nap. However when they awoke, having not wished to sleep so long they had found Naraku's scent completely gone from the area, the raindrops that sparkled like morning due hinting why. They had quickly packed up and gone in search of some trace of Kagura or Naraku, but after hours of searching they had only figured out one thing. They were walking in circles.

Hot, annoyed, and frustrated; Inuyasha growled. "I still can't pick up a damn thing! I knew we should have kept going, but no we had to stop and rest, he looked to Kagome, and now we're lost…"

Kagome sighed looking to Inuyasha calmly. "You know after all that fighting we couldn't have kept going and flying is out of the question with Kirara still injured. We'll figure a way out of here, I know we will."

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Keh." Shippo tugged on Kagome's arm, looking up to her innocently.

"Will Sango be okay?" Kagome patted his back gently and smiled. "Yeah, I'm sure she will. She's pretty tough."

Miroku frowned holding his staff. "Hmn…she is strong, but who knows what Naraku has in store for her. He seems to enjoy tormenting her with Kohaku." Inuyasha looked to Miroku, his arms still crossed.

"Knowing that bastard he'll either use Kohaku to do his dirty work or kill her."

Shippo whimpered and buried his head against Kagome. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. "What?" Inuyasha asked innocently. "You don't have to be so BLUNT!" "Hey I was just telling the truth!" He defended himself. "Yeah well….he's worried enough, we all are." Inuyasha pretended he didn't care. Kagome sighed and ruffled Shippo's hair. "Don't worry, she'll be okay." Shippo gave a light smile.

"Keh lets quit wasting time and find an exit to this stupid place." Inuyasha said walking ahead of the group. Kagome nodded and followed after him, the others following and Miroku carrying the healing, kitten Kirara. Kagome moved her right hand to the jewel shards around her neck and squeezed it. 'Sango hang on, we're coming.'

"Seshoumaru-sama! Look what Rin caught!" the little girl squealed happily holding up a big fish. Though, Sesshoumaru seemed to have his mind focused on something else. "Foolish girl! Do not trial the lord with such piety things!" Jaken screeched. Sesshoumaru glanced into the horizon a firm looks on his face, his face an emotionless facade. Jaken looked up to Sesshoumaru. 'Lord Sesshomaru has sure been acting strange, is it his sword again?' "My Lord is something wrong?" Sesshoumaru started to walk. "Rin stay. Come Jaken." Jaken ran after Sesshoumaru as Rin stayed watching them leave, Uh Ahn going over to give her company. "Come on Uh Ahn! Let's go pick flowers for Sesshoumaru-sama's return!" She took its leash and led it away.

"Where are we going my Lord?" Jaken questioned. Sesshoumaruu didn't answer; he just kept walking; his long silver hair softly blowing in the wind, his golden eyes quizzical. He looked up to the sky, the moon rising into the starry night sky."

Kouga ran along the woods like a hurricane, his two fellow followers Ginta and Hakkaku running heavily after him. Finally he stopped and sniffed the air smirking.

"Mutt-face's scent. Time to go see my woman! He smirked arrogantly, then slowly frowned. His eyes glazed over as her looked into the horizon. Something big was about to happen. He raced off again without a word worrying about Kagome. "Kouga wait up!" Ginta yelled breathing hard running after him again with Hakkaku at his back.

"Master Naraku is ready for you now." A quite voice said. Sago slowly opened her eyes to see the ghostly Kanna. "What does that sick bastard want?" she growled still disgusted over the kiss. Kanna didn't answer, she simply undid Sango's chains with a silent movement, making Sango feel about twenty pounds lighter. Sango looked up to Kanna and slowly moved her aching arms.

"Come." Kanna spoke and turned to leave. Sango started to standup thinking about trying to escape, but decided against it thinking over two main factors. One was Kanna's mirror which luckily hadn't been pointed at her…yet and number two was Kohaku's life. Naraku had threatened her about if she decided to be sneaky. She sighed and followed after Kanna, trying all the while to figure a way to get Kohaku back and them both out of her.

It's only too bad that Sango hadn't been thinking of what Naraku had in store for her.

That's the end for chapter four! Hope you liked it!

So far the main couple choices are Sesshoumaru/Sango and Kouga/Sango. I guarantee that you can choose any of the other males in Inuyasha series except Jaken or Myouga... ((That'd just be weird () or Miroku and Naraku. So keep the reviews coming and continue voting!

Till tomorrow please review! 3

Silverkitteh -


	5. Chapter 5: Discovery

Gasp! That's right everyone I'm finally updating! –Squees at all the reviews- I'm so happy for all the reviews and I'm so glad you're all enjoying the story, and thanks to those who voted! Now the moment you've all been waiting for…

Inuyasha: -Peers down from a tree branch, arms crossed-

Sesshoumaru: -Stares without emotion from the corner.-

Miroku: -Slips closer to Sango-

Sango: -Twitchtwitch-

Nar—Crystal: Hold on where'd Naraku g--:grabbed from behind: Naraku: Kukuku….sorry readers the writer is currently tied up at the moment…so lets answer a few reviews

OMGdancia- Naru: Your idea is rather interesting and it might be used for a different story, but there will be no giant love triangles with everyone falling in love with the slayer ;

Diverse-Thinker: Naru: Ah yes Bankotsu…-smirks- he will not be asking an appearance in this story. But with crystal's obsession he will be in a different story

Dark Elf With Red Eyes: Naru: -evil smile- now as for you…:sliced by Sango's boomerangbone,turns to glare at freed Crystal then disappear-

Crystal: Thanks Sango xx

Sorry about that…Naraku's kind of impossible to control…I thank all of you for your reviews and 8 out of 10 3 I really appreciate it! But Naraku was right I am obsessed with Bankotsu so can have absolute hope there will be a new Sango/Bankotsu fan fiction! And as for Omg-mun that5 really is a fun idea to play around with, but just tell everyone I hate the Sango/Miroku pairing and I think Sango could do so much better. so if that's what you're looking for your better go somewhere else..-plays Inuyasha opening 4 music- anyway the final result came down to Inuyasha/Sango, Kouga/ Sango ,and Sesshoumaru/ Sango and the winner is…!

Kagome: Crystal does not own us nn;

Chapter 5 Discovery

Inuyasha dashed ahead of the others; leaping past logs and trees; dashing ahead where he could catch the Naraku's scent. A pale form covered in torn cloth laid ahead, dark brown hair spread out in messy around its cheeks. 'Oh damn; Sango!' The white baboon of Naraku hunched over the figure, laughing. "You're too late hanyou, she's gone now." 'No, Inuyasha thought glaring at Naraku as he drew his sword. "What the hell did you do to her bastard!", Inuyasha growled. "Nothing that didn't need to be done," he replied coolly beneath his mask. "You! You're dead!" Kagome was running closer to them; spotting her friend with horror; standing frozen. "No…please no!" Tears stung the schoolgirl's eyes as she stared. Miroku and the others weren't far behind…oh god what would Miroku think…" Inuyasha turned his head to Kagome. "Stay back!" She nodded dully.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled bringing forth his sword into the ground as Naraku was torn to shreds, a tiny wooden carving falling to the ground. "Damn he got away!" Inuyasha muttered turning to the broken form. Kagome inched forehead to check on her, lowering her head to Sango's chest. After a few momentsKagome looked up to a rather half worried hanyou. "She's. still alive, but we have to take get her healed quickly." Inuyasha nodded; quite relieved inside. "Sango…" Kagome stroked the girl's bangs and lifted her up and over to the approaching Kirara. Miroku gave her Kagome a frantic look when he saw what she was carrying. "Miroku don't say anything, lets just get her healed quickly, okay?" The monk nodded.

Elsewhere beside a lake apretty woman dressed in a soft pink kimono stared at her reflection in the water. Where am I? Sango blinked into the glimmering water; seeing a tall thin full body staring back at her, chocolate eyes blinking; the form changed within a blink of her eyes as she now looked at a smaller girl around six or seven in a light pink and white kimono, her hair draping down her shoulders; a cute child face blinking innocently. Sango now a young childlooked confusedly at her surroundings looking away from the water and glancing at the dark scary woods that surrounded her. What is this place… who am I? Tears filled the young taijiya's eyes and she hugged her self crying loudly. "Waaaaaah! Mommy! Daddy!" she sniffled closing her eyes tight everything seeming so scary now.

Something shifted above her and she slowly opened her eyes. Sesshoumaru stared silently down at her. "Um, hello…" she squeaked out softly blinking up at the demon lord. His eyes narrowed down at her, but he made no movement. "Who are you? She froze at his voice shaking her head to gather her courage. " I…I don't know." She suddenly felt tired and fell back onto the solid ground, passing out. For the longest moment Sesshoumaru simply stared; then he picked up the young Sango and carried her back towards where Rin was waiting. Jaken gathered around his master, frowning at his action. "Master another human child? She is as useless as Rin! Master Sesshoumaru think clearly on this matter!" Sesshoumaru glared down at the imp which quickly shut him up. He looked coldly upon the young Sango, what was so important about her? He glanced at his sword with a frown, but decided to trust the wretched gift; it hadn't been wrong before.

The group was gathered around a warm fire relief written on Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo's faces. "She's really going to be all right, I was so worried" Kagome mumbled hugging the fox cub in her lap. Miroku nodded, a slight frown in place. "though what was Naraku's objective in all this, it seems to easy." He sighed glancing to Kagome. "Easy! She almost died Miroku remember! Naraku tried to kill her, but she lived." "I know, but it still seems odd." Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder at the two. "Sango lived and we're going to kill Naraku; that's what matters" he replied. Miroku nodded glancing back at the door to the next room.

"I'm so glad she wasn't killed…if we'd been any later…" Kagome lightly touched his shoulder. "I know Miroku, but everything's okay now…we should all get some rest." Inuyasha scoffed at Kagome and replied with a 'Keh'. "Do what you want." Miroku sighed and rested his head against the wall closing his eyes. Kagome looked softly at Inuyasha and curled up with Kirara and Shippo. 'It must have been hard on Inuyasha too…' Inuyasha glanced at Kagome as she closed her eyes and settled into a corner staring at the outside door. The taijiya stared from the doorway, body in perfect shape, not a single scratch that had once been there on her, a cruel smirk slid onto her lips as she looked at the ground, then slowly slid the door closed.

Yep! The pairing decided is Sesshoumaru/Sango nn; Oh and to clear things up the real Sango is the child one and the other with the Inu group is well mwahahha...you just have to read more don't ya :D Anyway I'll try to put up the next chapter so please review, that's it for tonight.

-Silverkitteh2


	6. Chapter 6: Fluffy

I'm finally back and updating! X3 a whole day off school and some great music have got me in the mood; I really appreciate the review and all the hits x3, I hope you all are enjoying the story. Hehe and who knows with this mood I'm in I might just updating twice a week. So here's a little thanksgiving treat x3

Disclaimer: Yeah don't own it. xP If I did Bankotsu would NOT have died!

Chapter 6 Fluffy

Sango's eyes fluttered open and with a wide eyes expression she stared up at the youkai lord. He was still carrying her with that uncaring fashion, but he'd gazed at her when she'd awoken.

Confused and afraid she started screaming loudly in her childish pitch; her small little body wiggling wildly and kicking. "Let go let go let go!" she screeched.

Sesshoumaru gripped her tightly, starting to get frustrated already with the stupid child; what had happened to the clueless gentle little girl he'd seen moments before?

She kept wriggling her squeals louder then before. He was getting fed up quickly. This girl was nothing like Rin. Without a word he had her flung over his shoulder holding her there like a sack of potatoes.

She gasped and continued to struggle. "Let go of me! Now! Let go let go! Off!"

"Be good or I will _let you go_." Sesshouamaru hissed, loosening his grip on her to show he wasn't joking.

That shut her up. She clung tightly to the back of his shirt a soft whimper on her lips.

Why was this man taking her? Was she being kidnapped? Memories were rushing back to her. She'd been crying for her parents and he'd asked who she was…then taken her? She couldn't remember who she was or what had happened before…she had to have parents though right...a home? But the one thing she did know was; she didn't like this guy.

Sango pouted glaring at the back of his head from the uncomfortable position; sticking out her tongue.

"You're a meanie."

Sesshoumaru just stared ahead and kept walking just ignoring her, like he really cared what this human child thought of him.

She frowned when nothing happened and decided to at least try to get out of this uncomfortable position.

"Can you at least hold me differently?"

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but be amused by her change in attitude, but he didn't move her from the position, she needed to learn who was in charge.

Sango sighed in defeat and just sagged against Sesshoumaru's back staring at the ground; getting quickly bored…it was then she noticed something soft tickling her upper arm.

It was an off-white color with smooth and fluffy material. She stared at it shyly reaching out her hand to lightly touch it out of curiosity; looking up in between to see if Sesshoumaru had noticed. He hadn't.

She slumped further reaching out to the fluffy material, then **tugged **hard... The tug did not go unnoticed and Sesshouamru lifted her up by the back of her collar making her squeak. He glared at her coldly.

"Do I have to _spank _you to get you to behave?" She meeped at the threat and shook her head quickly. "Then don't move."

She gulped at his tone and nodded. "S-sorry"

He seemed to accept her apology and set her back over his shoulder. She gave a slumped again, sniffing and holding in tears. He'd really scared her.

Sesshouamru sighed. He didn't want her to be afraid of him, just to behave. For a moment he thought about patting her lightly on the head; just to comfort her a little, then shook away the thought angry for the weakness.

**He was lord of the western lands**, a powerful demon humans and demon alike feared. She should fear him to, he was in charge and even if she had some strange use to him she needed to learn her place.

He glanced to his shoulder silently and saw her slumped and quite; 'Good' he thought; she was behaving now.

He didn't care for the girl or her life; she could be eaten for all he cared, but the though of comforting her still irked him. Rin really was making him soft.

He glanced ahead to the rest of his company 'the girl and toad' then away into the night; his face unreadable as always.


	7. Chapter 7: Dreams

Okay I did say I'd put something up huh? XP and two reviews and 2 days! That just made me happy! I've been updating and creating stories today so why not ox Omg! This is my longest chapter yet XD enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I DO control what happens to them: D

Chapter 7: Dreams

Kagome smiled as Shippo snuggled in her arms, sighing softly a heavy sleep falling over her and she started to dream.

Dream: "Kagome what in the box?" Inuyasha asked sniffing at the picnic basket.

Kagome smiled and lifted it; sweet and yummy smells escaping from the flaps. "You'll see," she said in a sweet sing-song voice; laughing at Inuyasha's pouting expression.

"It looks rather tasty Lady Kagome: Miroku complimented with one of his charming smiles as Sango rolled her eyes; petting the sleeping Kirara in her lap.

" Miroku blinked at her; giving the taijiya a curious look. "Why Sango you know I'm just being polite," he stated with an innocent look.

Sango gave him a flat look "Can it."

Kagome dropped her head with a sigh; glancing to the two.

"Forget it Miroku she saw you going of with the village women earlier."

Miroku blinked, then started to grin turning to stare at Sango.

"No need to be jealous Sango, it was nothing; I was merely taking responsibility for my unknown death."

Sango looked at him; her face a light pink. "I-I'm not jealous. You just promising those girls and all; when you're not serious, it's kind of cruel."

Kagome looked to her friend with sympathy feeling for Sango. Her friend had actually given up on Miroku a month ago because of his groping and woman habits just remaining friends with the monk.

"KA.GO.ME" Inuyasha whined, nudging his head toward the picnic basket.

"Oh right!" She set the basket in the middle and started to take out sandwiches, chips, and other types of food.

Inuyasha picked up an apple and bit into it; instantly making a horrid face and dropping it.

"Yuck! Kagome this food is horrible!"

Kagome rubbed her temples starting to get irritated with the hanyou.

"Here, she shoved a bag of chips into his hand and a zip locked bag of chicken into his hands; try this" She glanced over to Miroku and Sango; glad to see _they _were at least enjoying it.

Inuyasha stared at the bag and started to tear it open with his claws; grabbing a hold of the chicken with his bare hands and munching down hungrily. "Hey! This is pretty good Kagome!" he smiled eating it sloppily.

Kagome glanced at the hanyou unpleasantly muttering. "Glad you like it…"

"Kagome!" cried the perky voice of Shippo from behind her.

"Shippo did you have fun picking---"she started at the fox cub; a huge whole in the middle of his chest.

She gasped rushing toward him; her dream world quickly going red; the background swirling as the others disappeared all for Shippo and her. And Shippo; the dieing Shippo…was getting farther and farther away from her.

She felt her eyes start to water and ran ahead frantically. "No Shippo! Shippo!"

Kagome sat up with a gasp; breathing heavily, her hair in tangles from moving around so much while she slept. She ran a hand back through her hair; giving an exhausted sigh.

She looked ahead to see Inuyasha still asleep in the tree and Miroku snoozing against the bark leaning on his cane. Sango was probably still asleep inside the hut. She settled back down on the ground glancing beside her softly at the fox cub. But he was gone.

She suddenly stood up grabbing her bow and arrows; taking off for the forest, the only place Shippo would have actually gone. This was terrible. Shippo was gone…just like her dream.

((And you know I thought of stopping here to but I'm not that cruel ()

Kagome dashed through the forest; her heart beating wildly.

She prayed Shippo was safe. "Shippo! Shippo!" she called as she ran; waiting for answer; nothing. She kept running, going deeper and deeper into the forest. I can't; I just can't lose him.

Please, please be okay. Please! She swallowed; her stomach at her throat, terror filling her being. "Shippo!" she tried again and again; finally stopping to catch her breath.

'I know I wasn't asleep that long.'

She heard a women's voice ahead.

"Oh really, so it is soon for Inuyasha,"

"Yeah, a moonless night, we have to be careful." Shippo answered the women.

'Hold on that sounds like...' Kagome walked ahead into a clearing; spotting her friends by a small stream.

She blinked staring ahead at Shippo and…Sango.

"Sango you can walk!" Kagome cried rushing forward to give her friend a hug. Her friend smiled and patted Kagome's back.

"Yeah, but it's still kind of sore." Kagome nodded with understanding; smiling at her and Shippo.

"I thought you were still asleep, she paused giving a sigh of relief, and when I saw Shippo was gone; I was afraid he was hurt or in trouble."

Shippo smiled at Kagome. "Nope, Sango asked me to come with her to get some water to filter; so we'd have something to drink!" he answered happily holding up one of the canteens.

"I just wanted to pay you back…for you know finding me." Sango answered was a small smile; her face going red.

Kagome smiled at her friend.

"That's so sweet Sango-Chan! But you don't really have to repay us you're our friend. Now let me help you two carry these back."

Sango nodded with a more comfortable smile and they all headed back. Kagome led the way back to camp; happy with her friends recovery…though it seemed odd for her to heal so fast, but Sango was a tough one and hey why bother figuring it out.

They were all very lucky Sango wasn't dead; she shouldn't worry so much.

---

--

-

"Whee! This is fun Hana!" giggled a happy Rin as she splashed in the shallow end of the hot spring.

The little Sango couldn't help, but smile at her new friend and the new name she'd given her. They'd finally stopped for a break on their traveling and once Rin had awoken the two had become instant friends. She liked Rin a lot; if only Sesshoumaru wasn't around.

"Yeah Rin-Chan!" she giggled.

"Rin come it's time to leave! You too girl!" came Sesshoumaru's voice from afar.

"Coming!" Rin called; quickly grabbing a towel as wrapped it around her; quickly drying off then getting dressed.

Hana (Sango) sighed at Sesshouamru's call…did he have to run everything?

"Are you coming Hana -Chan?" Rin asked struggling into her kimono. Hana nodded to the other girl.

"Yeah I'll be there in a minute." Rin nodded as she slipped her hands into the sleeves, putting on her sandals and heading towards Sesshouamru.

Hana pouted when her friend left; she really didn't want to go back to Sesshoumaru; she didn't hate him exactly…just didn't like him a lot. She huffed; wrapping a towel around her; taking her time to dry of; just staring up at the sky, her brown eyes going blank as a boy appeared before her vision.

Memory: "Sister! I almost have it!" the young boy cried; bending his knees and pouncing for a fish. The fish saw him coming and dashed away, the boy flailing and splashing backwards. "Kohaku, she heard herself speak; giggling, you have to do like this." She bent forward; watching the fish like cat would a mouse, then in a quick swipe brought her hand down to swipe it up in victory. Kohaku frowned, giving a cute pout "Aw, you're too good San—End Memory.

"Eep!" Hana cried as she was lifted up still covered in only the towel.

"Did I not tell you to come, _girl_?" Sesshoumaru growled; swiping up her kimono with one clawed hand as if he could tear it to shreds.

Hana swallowed, embarrassed as she stared at her kimono in his other hand. She started to apologize, but stopped instead getting angry.

"Hey it's not my fault I starter to remember something, she didn't happen to mention before that she'd been wasting time, and then you interrupted it!"

Sesshoumaru growled angrily; glaring at her as her dropped her roughly to the ground; tossing the kimono over her; leaning down, gripping her hair roughly tangling his hand into her tangled wet strands.

"You will not talk that way to me, _child_. No how should I punish you?" Hana whimpered. There was a dangerous gleam in his eyes; Rin and the toad could wait. It was time to teach Hana a lesson.

Okay yeah that's really the end this time; p How will Sesshoumaru punish our poor Sango? Find out in the next chapter! Oh and Rin named Sango Hana because Hana means flowers in Japanese. X3 and we all KNOW Rin loves flowers. **Okay people if you want more I need 5 reviews or more**.


	8. Chapter 8: Change

Wow. I'm so touched! I asked for five or more reviews and in two days I got 6!

Thank you so much! I 'm really glad you're enjoying it and since you've all been so great I decided to answer your reviews.

Nightfall2525: I'm really glad you enjoy the Sess/Sango pairing; it's one of my favorites too x3 and this chapter will answer your punishment question. ;

Kags21: I can't give to much away, but lets just there's a _part _of Naraku disguised as Sango ;P

I-Naraku: Oh I'm so glad you approve and enjoy it so far! I hope continue to like it xp I always try to keep it like the real characters and not too Ooc x-x

Lady-Sess08: Yes he should, but you know how much his pride gets in the way. But I'm happy to tell you this chapter will be kind of a revelation for the Sango and Sesshoumaru.

Taijiya85: -Takes cookie happily and gives lollypop ;- You've made my day! I think your right and I will be moving this story to the Sesshoumaru/Sango section. Yeah I hate Miroku too ;O but some people like him so –shrug- oO lol okay I'll update today hun x3 I'm glad you like it so much! Hehehehe oh this will be a good chapter and Hana well I know what some Japanese names mean so I chose it. I was also thinking about Aiko: which means beloved; but flowers is just so much more Rin. X3 –Happily eats sugar cookies Tis the season :D

For everyone else a HUGE thanks! You've really gotten me into the spirit of writing after a day of cleaning. X3

Now here's the chapter I promised!

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, sorry o-x Warning: mild violence (spanking)

Chapter 8: Change

"No! I'm sorry I'm sorry! Please don't!" Hana pleaded twisting and turning try to break free, but the grip on her hair was too tight.

"Quiet, he hissed; yanking her backwards harshly; oryour punishment will be worse."

Hana sniffed; her eyes starting to tear; she was absolutely terrified. "I hate you! I really hate you! Jerk!

Hana's tears were flowing now down her face as she tried to break free; kicking at Sesshoumaru; punching with her little fists. Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples with his clawed hand deciding a punishment for the unruly girl; ignoring her hits and kicks not even flinching.

Hana glared at Sesshouamaru through her tears; angry and scared when she realized she wasn't even affecting him. There was only one thing to do. She too a deep breath and wiped her eyes; stopping her struggles. Sesshoumaru seemed to relax a bit; making the grip on her hair a bit lighter now that she was being good. Just what Hana wanted. She bit down on the arm that held her hair; catching Sesshoumaru in mild surprise, _just_ enough to let go.

Then she ran for it; dashing into the hot spring water; trying desperately to get away. Sesshoumaru was on her in a second; giving an angry growl he snatched her soaked towel body out ofthe water and dragged her back to shore.

"You little _wretch_, **how dare you**." Sesshouamaru growled roughly pinning her small body to the ground; holding her hands harshly at her sides and placing his foot on top her like she were a bug.

Hana's eyes went wide as she saw the dangerous red gleam coming over his eyes; breathing heavily and realizing what she just did. Oh god…was he going to kill her?

Sesshoumaru lifted his head; closing his eyes, the red disappearing behind golden depths as he glared darkly at her; keeping her pinned. Hana whimpered again; closing her eyes. The youkai lord frowned at her; hating that he'd almost lost control of himself. Damn child. Stupid! Stupid child! He leaned down, moving his foot off her and flipping her onto her stomach; peeling back the soaked towel and flinging it away; causing Hana to flush a dark red when feeling his stare at her backside.

'Better to get this over with' Sesshoumaru thought sensing her embarrassment. Sesshoumaru brought his hand down hard on her bottom; making Hana cry out in pain. Sesshoumaru continued to spank her several more times; tears flowing down Hana's cheeks again in pain and humility. Finally after the 10th spank he released her and handed her Rin's half dry towel; standing up. "Dry off and get dressed" he told her almost feeling regret in his voice, but pushing it away and walking back to the others.

Hana fell to the ground clutching the towel; crying her little eyes out; her back side sore and red. "H-he really did…he, she sniffed; I hate him I hate him so much!"

After a few minutes she gathered herself and got dressed; her backside throbbing painfully. She sniffed again and dried her tears determined not to show Rin. She didn't want Rin to hate Sesshoumaru too; Rin was her friend and she seemed to like...to like him…she just couldn't do that to her friend. She nodded her head silently; breathing in deeply and tying up the ribbon to her sleeve as she headed back.

Sesshoumaru was irritated. He couldn't really feel bad about spanking her. She deserved it. Yes she did; and now she knows better. Something inside him disagreed and hated himself again for the weakness of caring for the girl, Hana.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin spoke staring up at her feather figure a worried look in her innocent face, where's Hana-chan? I'm worried she's in danger."

Sesshoumaru looked to Rin. Hana wasn't here yet? He tried to pick up her scent and gave a small frown. "Rin, stay with Jaken."

The girl blinked at her lord, but didn't fuss. "Hai!" Sesshoumaru dashed off into the forest toward Hana's scent.

"Get-get back!" Hana replied trying to act brave; as she stood with her back against a tree. The ugly snake-like demon grinned at her licking his lips hungrily.

"Children are my favorite; especially the feisty kind. They're delicious."

Hana gave a look of disgust at the creature and tried to think of a plan. The demon laughed when he saw the look. "Now don't worry; it won't hurt too much."

Sango shook her head, then spotted an opening to run. Without a second thought she dashed through the little opening and ran as fast as she could. "Oh I do enjoy the chase" purred the snake-like demon speeding after her.

Sango winced at the remaining pain; trying her best to escape. The demon was gaining on her. She clenched her fist and pushed herself to run faster; giving a brief smile ofgrin of victoryshe turned to check her progress and spotted him farther behind, but because she looked behind her she didn't see the log ahead and tripped; falling face first into the dirt.

"Ow…" Sango said wincing. The fall was a big advantage for the demon and he caught up to her before she could even stand again; knocking her back onto the ground. "This is the end for you little girl" the demon remarked with a smirk.

'Please! Somebody…anybody… help me...please" she prayed closing her eyes afraid to watch as the jaws came down and tore through her body pulling her to shreds, but the pain never came. Opening her eyes slowly she saw the snake-like demon sliced in half.

"Are you okay Hana?" Sesshoumaru asked staring down at her; his Toukijin drawn.

'Wait did he just say my name?' Hana blinked, just kind of nodding softly as she started up at the demon lord.

"Sesshoumaru..., she whispered in awe and confusion; you saved me? But I thought you hated…" Hana's words trailed off as she started to feel sleepy.

Sesshoumaru looked at her a moment; then picked her up gently into his arms carrying her back to camp. Hana gave a very small smile; relaxing in his arms as she rested her head against his upper arm.

"Thankyou." Hana whispered watching as he gave a very light nod barely noticable.

She stared softly at Sesshoumaru recalling his actions…from the first time they met when he'd picked her up like this, when he'd placed her over his shoulder, the spanking, and now being rescued…could there be another side to him?

Sesshoumaru didn't glance at her again, but he held her close and safe to him staring ahead. The first smile since she's awaken with no memory touched Hana's lips and as she snuggled into Sesshoumaru's arms confused, tired, and a little happy; drifting off to sleep as she thought: 'Maybe I don't really hate him after all…'

And that's the end of chapter 8! I hope you enjoyed this chapter in both the good and bad. Will Sesshouamru and Sango get closer now…well I think they've been given the push they need ;) for all my Sango/Sesshoumaru fans you can have some hope. Since I got so many reviews last time I'll only ask for three. But I'd love more than that :3 your reviews make my day.

Love

-Gem


	9. Chapter 9: Fish

Hey everyone! -sees angry viewers- He he sorry it took so long...-glared at- I"M REALLY SORRY--but I finally updated! Hee less glares and I promise I'll update as soon as I can. And if I take more than a week... you can throw stuff at me -attacked by random objects- NOT YET! xX;

Anywaaays disclaimer time

I do not own inuyasha or its characters I just create what happens x3;

Chapter 9: Fish

"Sesshy please feed me...' Hana whined staring up at the demon lord with wide brown eyes. Sesshoumaru just rolled his eyes. "Hana you have food." The brown haired girl looked over at the dead animal; that Rin and Jaken where around, with a look of disgust. "Sesh that's not food. I want real food." Sesshoumaru sighed; this kid was a real pain. "If you want other food then try getting it yourself." he replied in the low cool tone a stoic expression on his face. "Fine I will!" Hana huffed running off. Sesshoumaru his head as he watched her go muttering loud enough for Hana to hear him. "Try not to get eaten this time, brat." Hana paused in run and turned back sticking out her tongue before rushing off again.

Sesshoumaru _almost_ smirked. He had to admit the past week had been. Somewhat odd. The annoying little shrimp who'd hated him not so long ago had finally started to obey him.

_Flashback:_

It was the day after Hana had almost become a snack for the low class demon. 'Stupid kid...' Sesshouamaru stared ahead as the small group traveled along the road heading toward the Western Lands.

"We're going to make a stop at the closest village." Rin and Hana paused instantly in their chatting as Sesshoumaru spoke; blinking at him before Rin smiled... "H-hai Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Hana blinked again before giving a confused look to the demon lord. "Why are we stopping there?" she asked softly; wondering we he hadn't said anything before. Sesshoumaru seemed to regard her for a moment; giving a very small frown. "I have some things to take care of."

All Hana could do was nod; she hadn't expected a real answer. "Oh..." she finally whispered. He looked away from the two girls; staring ahead again, but this time his eyes seemed to show a bit of...regret. _'Is this a wise choice?_ **You** again. It's what must be done; she's simply a distraction. _You're just afraid you're starting to care about her. _I don't care about that shrimp. _Sure you don't._ Shut up; no one asked you. _No one had to I'm you. _**Get out** of my head you stupid voice!'

Sesshoumaru rubbed his temple as the voice in his head was finally silent. 'Its too dangerous if she keeps traveling with me. She's not like Rin.' At that point the demon lord seemed to make his decision and he turned back to the girls.

"Brat, I want you up here where I can keep my eye on," Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Hana; expecting whining or a tantrum, but instead he surprised her.

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama." Hana replied as she walked faster to catch up to him. He stopped and waited for her to get beside him an eyebrow raised at her reaction. 'Interesting...' She just smiled up at him and walked beside him silently; every now and then getting awed over the scenery; or going of on some random topic.

Such a strange girl.

_End flashback._

"Look! Look what I caught Sesshy!" Sesshoumaru looked up to see Hana racing toward him holding the end of a flopping fish by its fins; a grin of pride plastered on her face. "See I told you I could do it."

Sesshoumaru stared at the girl with an inward smirk. 'So she did...' He rose from the tree and walked over with an emotionless expression; lowering his hand and giving Sango a pat on the head as he took the fish. "Good girl." Hana's face flushed a darkened pink at the tender gesture.

"T-thanks Sesshoumaru-sama...can we **cook** it now?" He looked to her again; his hand back at his side as if he'd never patted her at all. "Go get wood." Sango's face lit up at the words and she nodded excitedly."Yes!" Hana rushed off again to find wood; Sesshoumaru watching her as the fish continued to squiggle for freedom.

"Hmm." the demon lord looked away with a silent sigh; thinking how she wouldn't be as happy when he had to leave her in the village.

((So will Sesshoumaru really leave Sango in the village. or will something happen to change his mind? The quicker you review; the faster you'll find out! Hope you enjoyed chapter nine 3 ()


	10. Chapter 10: Sorrow

((What has it been a year? I never thought I'd update this, but I've practicing my writing so long so ano-hope you continue to enjoy this and as I'll put up on my other stories I'm looking for an editor, whoever's up for the job step forth!)

Chapter 10: Sorrow

Hana woke up to the smell of something hot and bread scented; ah when did her Sesshoumaru-sama learn to cook something like this? Wait how did she even know the smell of bread? Could she have eaten it before with other people?! Sango hopped quickly to her feet expecting Rin's usual squeal at her companion waking up or at least the brush of Ah Un's fur, but these settings were unfamiliar...

**The little girl had to rub her eyes twice to make sure this wasn't a dream.**

"Ah Hana-chan you're awake."

Unfamiliar arms embraced around her flat body pulling her close like they knew each other. Like the child she was she lifted her head to see strange green eyes that she couldn't even begin to recall. For the feisty spirit that was the young taijiya the oddest thing happened and tears started to fill up running down her cheeks-she broke into sobs held by the strange women and 'comforted, but nothing could comfort her, not when somewhere in her tiny heart she knew she had been abandoned.

* * *

It was a week later and the cute taijiya was a hit among the little boys; she'd seem to settle and now wore flowers in her dark brown hair looking like the other girls who only longed to become a bride to be...this what he, the great youkai Sesshoumaru confirmed as he watched her from afar carrying a basket of fruit to where she'd been asked- a way to keep her keep in the village. Then his choice had been right after all.

Sure Rin had cried nonstop but she'd forget Hana in two weeks or so, and he felt no regret. With that confirmed he took off and left the little village behind heading back to his company, it was time to put his goal back ahead of him- he would continue traveling a forget about her.

**That _stupid_, cute little girl.**

* * *

"Inuyasha let's REST already! I've been riding my bike, my legs are really sore."

'Baka woman, riding the whole way and you're still complaining."

"Hey, for YOUR information I have to work at pedaling this bike to MOVE so don't start-"

Inuyasha and Kagome were at it again, the group had gone oddly a restless during there travel and though they couldn't tell, there was something missing, but really it'd always been these five so there wasn't the first hint as to what was wrong. As a normal teenager the tense atmosphere struck Kagome the worst making her irritable and sore a lot more often, maybe it was because her and Sango didn't talk those times Kagome got frustrated at being surrounded by so many guys.

No, it was that stupid Inuyasha's fault! He'd been a bad mood for two days, scowling a crossing his arms boy how it pissed her off!

"Easy, easy you two. Inuyasha I think we could use a little time off from all this constant searching, we haven't any rumor about the shard for days and"

Inuyasha frowned at the monk looking more annoyed than usual; he didn't really know why he was so mad anyway. "Whatever, do what you like." Just as he was about to give a gruff reply a shouts of 'demon!' curved his attention.

"Inuyasha, sit!"

Kagome was FED UP with being yelled at and ignored. Inuyasha hit the ground hard looking up angrily at Kagome with irritation in his golden orbs.

"Would you pay attention idiot"

"Don't call me a idiot, sit boy"

"OW!"

"Um Kagome-chan I think he means..."

Miroku pointed over to an old man, Shippo looking over the monk's shoulder.

"Hey he's hurt!"

Sango was oddly quiet staying behind as Kagome went with Miroku to greet the wounded.

"Sir, are you okay? Hold on I have something that can help that scar." Kagome started digging into her pack for her first aid kit only to be stopped by a wrinkly hand on her wrist.

"P-please h..elp the chil...dren"

"Inuyasha we have to--" Kagome blinked at the kneeling half demon in front of her, confused.

"Well what are we waiting for? I'm not going to let a demon eat little brats without going head to head with me first! Climb on Kagome"

* * *

"Let go y-you freak!"

Hana socked the boy pulling at her ponytail, bringing her fist back with a scowl, her new dress was already dirty! "M-monster!" The little boy looked scared now, no longer teasing her over her lack of girly-ness--boys had this habit of not like girls who weren't effected by water or bugs. "You wanna get hit again freak!" "Stop calling me that!"

Hana was roughly shoved by the boy's older and taller brother, getting angrier by the second.

"You chicken-you're noot sposed to hit gi--" About to try to punch the older boy, both her arms were grabbed and do girls held her back.

"H-h-hana-chan hurry up! Come on--"

She was practically dragged kicking and pouting that she could take them, only able to stick her tongue out as she completely pulled far faraway to where the other girls were playing and picky flowers.

"You're so brave, but you have to be careful! They're mean."

A taller girl was wiping Sango's face with a wet cloth, rubbing off the mud.

"Tsuki quit that." The young taijiya's face went a little pink and she turned her face away glaring at the ground. "They always pick on the girls and they're worse than those other boys"

"Hana-"  
"They pushed Kira into the lake!"

"She's fine Hana, and you could really get in trouble- if your parents found out..."

The proud rough expression fell from sango's face and she looked to the ground...those people weren't her parents. How could she just be given to people and be expected to call them mom and dad? She'd never forgive that meanie Sesshoumaru-sh-she'd kick him really hard the next time she saw him! Yeah, right, like she'd ever see him again.

"Oh, Hana I didn't mean to!"

"Nah, it's alright...look the flowers look so pretty, we should pickthem for someone else does."

"Hai! You know you almost look like a girl now."

"Shut up."

* * *

"T-tsu-chan"

**No**,_no_! _Why here...why?_

H-how could this be happening...this large fat creature was squeezing the life out of her new friend! Hana stared horrified trying to think of something to do, b-but what?! One of the boys had been killed, no not killed; EATEN. This stupid monster coming r-right...right when she'd started to forget her traveling days and decided to five this place a chance. She'd picked a yellow flower and curiously wondered at the shadow over her. This wasn't how it was supposed to be! Why would she be abandoned just do die?

Tears started to fill her eyes like they had a week ago, but Sango shook them away her spirit returning at the yelled "Hana, run!" but she wouldn't. She ran towards the monster ready to fight-if the adults would do anything--!

_The creature's tail wrapped around her small body from behind._

* * *

Maybe he'd underestimated his charge, he couldn't take Rin's crying everyday. The usual happy child hadn't stopped crying even with his assurances...He wouldn't leave Rin in a village, not after what had happened before and he also had some care for the little girl. Maybe, that was why he was back...here to check one last time.

"Demons! Demons!"

Sesshoumaru had a hold of the man's collar so fast it was weird the male hadn't fainted. The usually calm pure blood looked pissed.

"Where?" He _hissed. _The 32- or so year old man pointed shakily toward the village Sesshoumaru had left Hana at.

* * *

"Inuyasha hurry!"

"I can't help it that stupid old man gave us bad directions!"

"You should be able to smell him."

"You calling me a dog?!"

Miroku gave a deep sigh, he really hoped they'd be there already. Some demon slaying, a few pretty girls as thanks. "There." Everyone stopped as Sakura pointed ahead from Kirara.

"Ah, nice going Sango! Alright let's go Inuyasha!"

"This would be easier if you weren't so heavy..."  
"WHAT?!"

"I-I said...that demon is dead when I see him"

"That's what I thought."

With the relief of no-sit the group headed toward the village there fifth party had pointed out, Hana's village.

------ REVIEWS!  
((I'm back on a writing streak and I have a cold, don't ask.

Now to you lovely people

Nightfall2525: well it's my job to keep my readers restless sometimes-heres your new update my friend

Kiba-pup: I love reviews-they give me--well a big head from one -grin- yes on a roll and out with a new chapter!  
CodeRED3297: Neh, strawberry flavored-- and no -sweatdrop- but I remember you as a damn good reviewer so whatever flavor you like it'll be. The day he realizes...won't THAT be the day-  
mirokuslovergurl: I will try as hard as possible-  
SangoSnape: oh oops..hope you liked it anyway xD

xxxroxyxxx: happiness uu don't we all

FlamingFireFox: aww thankyou hun--if soon means a year, here ya go :D to all my other reviewers and more to come thanks for your support!

Next chapter: Who will get to "Hana" first? Inuyasha's group or Sesshoumaru--I just KNOW you're all pulling for Sesshy, but unless I get those reviews...-innocent grin- and why is Inuyasha's group getting so unnerved and hostile? FIND OUT SOON!


End file.
